Skeleton, You Are My Friend
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Song Fic, BB; Brennan thinks hard about the relationship between herself and Booth.


**Skeleton, you are my friend**

Disclaimer: Kate Nash and Fox own life.

Pairings: BB all the way.

Summary: Just scrolling through my iPod, when I found THIS AMAZING SONG. I was pretty much jumping in joy for the millionth time.

Rating: T for sexual reference, just a little.

Note: Alright, so there are a few figurative meanings I'll explain at the end, but personally I think this is pretty good for just another one shot. BTW I have started writing up a really really good Mutli-Chap story, which (if I have time) I might write up tonight. I only have the first chapter but that should work for now. **Well what do you think?** Would you rather I bring it all out when it's finished or do it one chapter at a time? Mind you it will probably be a week or so till the next chapter, considering its Easter weekend and I have work up the behind this week. So you tell me :)

_Skeleton you are my friend  
But you are made of bone  
And you have got no flesh and blood  
Running through you to help protect the bone_

_Skeleton we have been friends for years  
And you have seen me through some trials  
And tribulations and some tears  
But everybody thinks I'm weird  
And I should have known  
That it wouldn't be long  
Until you, you've got me standing in an awkward position  
With unwanted attention and a need for explanation  
And it's not that I'm letting go of you  
But I don't know what to do  
Skeleton we are so close  
But you have got no body  
So why do you insist on wearing clothes  
Skeleton when we were young  
It was easy  
Even though the other kids  
They would tease me  
But I was only seven I had you  
But now I'm twenty-two  
And now it's different, when I take you out  
And you, you've got me standing in an awkward position  
With unwanted attention and a need for explanation  
And it's not that I'm letting go of you  
But I don't know what to do  
'Cause sometimes at night,  
I dream of the most terrible things  
I take a hammer and I creep out of bed  
And I raise it high  
And I smash your head  
Fibular and tubular  
And ribs and cages, too  
In fact, while I'm here  
I'll smash the whole of you_

_Smaaaaaaaaaaash !  
But Skeleton, you are my friend  
And I could never bring your life to an end  
Yes Skeleton you are, you are my friend  
And I will be there for you until the end  
And even though, when I take you out  
You've got me, you've got me standing in an awkward position  
With unwanted attention and a need for explanation  
I could, I could never let you go  
And that is all I know  
And that is all I know  
And that is all I, that is all I know  
And that is all I know, know_

Doctor Temperance Brennan leaned over the great silver table, squinting down at a set of skeletal remains from her case. Their case, she thought, correcting herself; just as Booth walked into the room.

"What's the scoop Bones?" He asked, walking over to the opposite side of the table. She looked up, only to notice the large smile playing on his face. She carefully smiled back, while continuing.

"Marks to the acromion, suggests a double ended knife, possibly 6 to 7 inches long." She explained, nodding her head in agreement as if double-checking her own findings. Booth nodded back, and watched his partner as she looked back at him. Her eyes gave off that sparkle that they did after looking at remains. Something about getting closer to saving the world just by doing what she loves. But that's why he loved his partner. Her motivation and skill an-

Wait, did I say **love**? No, no, no... Alright yes, yes, yes. The main idea was that he could admit it to himself, right? He would either have to be on drugs or extremely drunk to tell her; both of which would leave him with pain everywhere from a severe beating on her part. So he watched her, ate take out with her, smiled with her, and he was just going to have to live with that.

"Well, I'll go see if the guys at the scene can find anything with that description in Traver's house. I'll leave you two," he said, eying both her and the remains, "While I go to try and frame him."

And just that quickly he left, taking all the excitement and energy from the room with him. Temperance sighed to herself, looking back at her remains and carefully studying them for more wounds. She seemed, unenthusiastic, the minute Booth left and her brow furrowed in question. 'It's just a lack of Endorphins resulted by the loss of a significant partner, that's all'/They had spent so much time together, that being apart was awkward and daunting to her emotional state of mind. It was almost as if they 'were' in a relationship. Logically, relationship is described as an 'emotional (especially sexual) association between two people'. Booth and I are most definitely on a emotional association; we do just about everything together these days, that's not to be denied. Nothing at all sexual; but we are passionate. We are passionate about our jobs, and we are passionate about each other. She knew how Booth reacted when they couldn't catch a murderer, and also how he acted when they did. He loved his job just as much as she did, which is why they worked so well together; both on and off work time. She wouldn't have had it any other way; she just couldn't see herself with another partner.

She looked down to the remains once more, sighing in contemplation. Would it really be all that bad, hypothetically if they were on a more personal level with each other? Logically it wouldn't be that far off where they are now. It could work.

Work, what had brought them together in the first place. Still looking down at the remains, she casually leaned against the table; her arms crossed at her chest. Suddenly, her mind was in some unmanageable tangle of thoughts about a relationship with Booth, and she couldn't find the way out. She did not at all believe in fate, some superstitious legend used to explain the inevitable course of events; but those bones brought her and Booth together whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Ever since her parents left, she found her interest in Anthropology. As Angela would say, I had no social life. I was all bones, every minute of every day; might have well have been my complete life. When anything happened to her, work was her release; the way to escape from real life. And she was odd and bizarrely kept to herself; until Booth came along. He was her new escape, her new realism that she couldn't get herself or her thoughts away from. He was the best thing that has ever happened to her professional, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Yes they got in arguments, and yes she had to dull every scientific meaning so he would understand ( but the thought of having a partner as equally smart in her department would leaving with bruises). But it apparently 'brings her back to Earth'. All the odd looks they got while working together, getting called boyfriend and girlfriend, or plainly be accused of sleeping together; it's worth it. We handle it like adults, politely disagreeing with them, or pointedly shaking our heads. And maybe that was one more reason why she was drawn to her partner; he never took advantage or her in situations like those, actually quite the contrary.

Temperance could graze past the acquisitions and past the awkward moments because deep down, they felt extraordinary. It was reassuring to have Booth around, and in her thoughts. She reminded herself of his anthropologically fit body for physical activity, her breathe caught in her chest. She cannot pretend the thought of sleeping with her partner hasn't crossed her mind once or twice. Or maybe a few more times.

But in some unexplainable way, he makes her feel, well like a woman. His protective urges, the alpha-male instincts, tender hugs and rough hands on the small of her back. This is when she tells herself, that in some unreasonable world, they could be together. She knows she takes her job seriously; it is always her first priority. Her love life has always been second, no matter who she was seeing. When she was alone, she would fantasize, about making the most irrational choice she could think of. She would quit her job, run away with Booth, and have a completely different world. Forget bones; forget work, just her and Booth.

But she could never do that. She couldn't give up her bones, it's who she is. Her identity, everything she is and would ever be. And even if she still has to keep the relationship between herself and Booth strictly professional, that is what she would do. Even if the entire world saw her as off-kilter, she would do it. Just she has always done it.

"Bones?" Booth asked, sticking his head back in after making a few calls. His partner looked up at him with an indescribable gaze. "You want to grab some lunch? They are bringing him into custody so that gives us a while." He asked. She gave him an instant smile, taking off her gloves and placing them beside the remains.

"I'd like that." She replied, following him out and shutting the door behind her.

She knew two things; Bones and Booth. She was horrible with children, horrible at people skills, and she took everything literally; above all, all she really wanted to know were those two things. She admired Booth, that was for sure, and maybe, if she let him know how she felt just a little more often he could convince her to stop working so much. All she needed was a nice push or shove from Booth. That's it. And she cold have both, and that is better than any fantasy she could ever imagine.

**A/N: You see, it's all just a jumble of her thoughts, but I liked the song to much to pass it up. Clearly the skeleton is her friend, and it helps her through everything, until she has to work with Booth, where the lines '****You've got me, you've got me standing in an awkward position With unwanted attention and a need for explanation' come in. She sees this whole new world with Booth in it, (which isn't a bad world at all). Then with her dreams is where she would smash the skeleton, knowing that as long as they work together they can never get together. But she wouldn't do that, because it would be illogical. **

**That's my fic of the week!**

**:)  
**


End file.
